The Wedding
by BarnabusCollins
Summary: It's Ginny Weasley's wedding day but are those tears of joy...?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**The Wedding**

The gaunt young man struggled his way up the steep hill, brambles and various other forms of vegetation attacking his every step. He paused and smiled as he thought about the long difficult journey he had undertaken to come to this place. He had been walking for many days now, he hadn't eaten in some time and he was dying for a drink of water. With a final struggle he reached the crest of the hill and fully took in the scene below. There was the house… the house he loved so dearly… home to the only real family he had ever known, even though he was not related to them by blood, he was indeed home again. The young man looked down at his clothes, he was in complete disarray; his shoes muddied and ripped, his pants almost in shreds from walking through some of the roughest country imaginable. He gave a small laugh as he thought of his condition, because he didn't have to travel like this, he could have merely popped out of one place and reappeared in another place of his choosing, by using something called Apparition, a magical spell, or, he could have flown the magic broomstick he was carrying with him, you see… this young man was a wizard. Yes, he was Harry Potter, perhaps the most famous wizard of all time, especially after he defeated the evil Lord Voldemort in the final battle for control of the wizarding world. _Harry Potter_ he thought to himself, _hero, beloved by all, savior of the wizarding world… complete ass… _He sighed, and began the journey down the far side of the hill, heading for the house that he thought of as his home… not sure what he was doing here… not sure if he would be welcome here…

Hermione Granger had a terrible headache. She had risen early that morning to help the lady of the house make the final preparations for the wedding of her youngest child and only daughter. Yes, Ginevra Molly Weasley was to be married this day and her Mum was driving Hermione insane. One would think that in a magical house… _yes, everyone here was a witch or wizard_, things would pretty much be under control, as it was, chaos reigned supreme.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Molly Weasley yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. "Do we have all of the flowers in place? Are all of the chairs set up as they should be? You've been keeping an eye on Fred and George haven't you? It would be just like them to muck up their sister's biggest day with one of those silly magic tricks from their shop!"

Hermione sighed and reassured Mrs. Weasley that her troublesome sons were behaving like perfect gentlemen, _which was rather frightening now that she thought about it_, and that the flowers and chairs were all set up according to plan.

"Food, do you think we will have enough food?" Molly now asked with a look of concern on her face. "What about Ginny's dress? Will you please give it a final check? Oh my, Gnomes. Did anyone remember to degnome the garden? I told Arthur to do it but you know how the men in this family are. Why aren't the boys here, helping you? I have got to put the finishing touches on the cake. Oh my, there just isn't enough time!"

Hermione smiled and put her arms around Mrs. Weasley in a big hug. "Mrs. Weasley, the boys were on their way down a moment ago, they will be here shortly to help. Ginny and I checked over her dress last night before going to bed, it's perfect. You have prepared more than enough food, enough to feed all of the students of Hogwarts during the sorting feast. I saw mister Weasley giving the garden one last look, I am sure it will be Gnomeless for the wedding."

Molly smiled at Hermione and hugged her tightly. "You know dear, I don't know what I would have done without you to help me with all of this. You are like another daughter to me. My great git of a son should get off his duff and let you know how he really feels about you dear. I know Ron loves you dear, I just don't want him to lose you."

"He hasn't lost me Mrs. Weasley, not yet," replied Hermione with a small tear in her eye.

Both women had tears in their eyes as Ron Weasley entered the room. Ron was the next to youngest Weasley child and he had been a close friend of Hermione for many years. Some people had thought that he and Hermione would get married someday, but it looked now like that would never happen.

"So what's up with you two?" Ron asked.

"Hermione is helping with the final preparations, something that you might lend a hand at young man!"

"All right, all right Mum, don't go getting your knickers in a bunch, I'll lend a hand."

Hermione grinned at Ron's comment. There was a time when he would have paid dearly for talking to his Mum like that, but now, with everything that they had endured during the final Voldemort war, she was just happy to have all of her children alive and safe.

"You take Hermione with you and check the grounds over once more. I want everything to be perfect."

"Aw Mum…"

"Go…!"

Ron hung his head and shuffled out the door, Hermione trailing behind him.

_Maybe the big lummox will finally see what he's got and let that poor girl know once and for all how much he loves her, _Molly thought to herself.

"Beautiful day for a wedding," Hermione said, smiling brightly.

"I suppose if you are going to do it, this is as good a day as any," replied Ron.

"Ever the romantic aren't you Ronald," said Hermione, quickening her pace as if to leave Ron far behind.

"Hey, slow down will you? Besides, I can be romantic you know."

"Oh yes, Ronald, I know you love Quidditch, and I'm sure you positively adore the Chudley Cannons…"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"How would I know Ronald?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"Please Ronald, stop being so thick…"

Ron hung his head and looked positively miserable. It was the last thing that Hermione had wanted to happen, she had loved Ron for so long now and she suspected that he loved her too, but he could never bring himself to say it. A tear flowed down her cheek as they stood there looking at each other.

"Hermione, don't cry, I don't know what I did but I didn't mean to make you cry. I wouldn't hurt you for anything… I… I…"

"She's right you know; you are a bit thick. Why don't you just go ahead and tell her that you love her?"

Ron and Hermione spun around at the sound of that familiar voice… a voice that they hadn't heard in ages… they yelled in unison… "Harry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley sat at her dressing table, combing her long, beautiful red hair as she gazed absentmindedly out her bedroom window. She was trying to reconcile her feelings about this day with the way that she actually should feel. It was her wedding day for goodness sake, she should be bubbling with happiness, and instead, she was near tears and felt totally miserable. _Mrs. Dean Thomas_ she thought to herself. _Doesn't have a bad ring to it... He is a good person, kind and considerate… only problem is; I want to be Mrs. H… _"No, No, No…" she yelled out loud. She shook her head violently and clenched her eyes shut as if to drive out some painful memory. "I am so over him… Harry Potter is nothing to me… I hate him… I hate him… I hate him…" She collapsed on the bed, her eyes still closed, she sobbed as the tears flowed in rivulets down her cheeks. "Damn you, Harry Potter… damn you to hell for making me love you like I do. It's been over two years and nothing from you, you unfeeling ass! I'll show you, I will marry Dean, and we will be happy, I don't need you Harry Potter… don't need you Harry Potter… need you Harry Potter… oh God I need you so badly…" Ginny buried her face in her pillow and her tears continued to flow.

Harry Potter lay on the ground where he had fallen after being pounced upon by his two dearest friends, his treasured 'Firebolt' broomstick laying beside him. "Hey you two, let me up, I can't breathe!" he said with a laugh.

Ron and Hermione helped Harry to his feet but both continued to hug him tightly.

"Harry, I can't believe it's you, it's been over two years, you could have let us know you were all right," said Hermione accusingly.

"Yeah, what kind of mate are you, won't even let your best friends know that you are alive?" said Ron, throwing in his two cents worth. "Where in the bloody hell have you been?"

Harry finally managed to free himself from their grasp, holding them at arms length while he grinned at them; clearly he was overjoyed to see his friends again.

Ron and Hermione wriggled out of Harry's grasp and another group hug ensued. Hermione was crying… Ron was crying… hell, they all three were crying… so happy to be with each other again.

Ron finally composed himself enough to speak. "Okay mate, let's have it. We want the whole story!" Hermione shook her head in agreement.

Harry sighed as he sat down by the edge of the pond, his friends following suit.

"First things first," said Harry. "Am I even welcome here? After the mess I made of things with Ginny and all."

"Well, you are my best mate, so I don't want to kill you… anymore…" replied Ron. "Dad has his position at the ministry to think of so he wouldn't kill you… now … Mom, you know how much Mom has always cared about you? I think Mom only wants to see you hurt badly. The boys, other than me of course, would all like to pound on you for a bit, and Ginny, well, I think that Ginny has gotten over wanting to see you dead. I think that Ginny is completely over you now, so you might be safe around her."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at Ron's last comment. She and Ginny had had many a conversation about Mr. Harry James Potter the last two years and Hermione knew that Ginny was still carrying a giant sized torch for Harry, even though Ginny wouldn't admit it. Hermione decided to say nothing however.

"Thanks Ron, you have really helped ease my fears," said Harry, with a contorted grin on his face.

"Enough of that for now mate; tell us where you have been and why you dumped on my little sister… why you acted like a complete…"

"Ass…" suggested Harry.

"Yeah, like a complete ass," replied Ron.

Harry settled back down and made himself comfortable.

"You know how it was, after the final battle against Voldemort," said Harry. "Many of our best friends were dead… many more injured… carnage and destruction everywhere."

"But you killed him Harry. You destroyed Voldemort forever!" chimed in Hermione.

"I know I killed him, but you know as well as I that we didn't get all of them in that last battle. Many of the death eaters fled, they were still free to take revenge on the wizarding world that had robbed them of their master. I knew that I had to pursue them while their routes of escape were still fresh, I had to help track them down."

"We would have helped you know," said Ron, glaring at him.

"I know I know you would have, but I didn't want to see my family… sorry, I mean your family, put into any more danger. It was more important to me that you return to the Burrow and rebuild. After Voldemort destroyed your home, I just felt that you needed to be here, you needed to help your Mom and Dad put things right again. The death eaters were still a danger and I couldn't have lived with myself if anything would have happened to you, just as we were achieving victory."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, tears beginning to flow as she pounced on Harry once again, hugging him for all he was worth. "Mr. noble, Harry Potter, always looking out for others," she said, crying even harder now as she strangled Harry with her hug.

"Here now, give it a rest Hermione. You want to choke him to death his first day back?" said Ron as he pulled her off of Harry. Ron's eyes widened as Hermione threw her arms around him and held him tight as she continued to sob. Acting like a complete, thick, git, Ron held his arms at his sides, not knowing what to do.

Finally, when he saw Harry mouth the words, _hold her, _a light came on and Ron did the correct thing. He held Hermione in his arms, gently rubbing her back as he did. It was difficult to tell who was smiling the most, Ron or Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron," said Hermione collecting herself and backing away.

Harry gave Ron an exasperated look and was quite pleased when Ron responded properly.

"That's okay Hermione, I… I… like holding you," said Ron as he took Hermione into his arms again.

"Would you two like some time alone?" said Harry, with a chuckle.

Hermione, breaking away from Ron, spoke first. "No indeed, Harry Potter, we do not want some time alone… at least not right now," she said with a blush. "You finish your story; tell us what you have been up to and what brings you back."

Harry laughed and continued. "Well, Mad-Eye-Moody and I were working as a team. It seemed as if we had traveled over the entire wizarding world and much of the Muggle world in search of Voldemort's remaining death eaters. We managed to corner McNair and Crabbe in a town in America where they were plotting some evil mischief. We got to them just in time, they are both dead. Moody was very badly injured and I had to do some fast talking to get him into a Muggle hospital. It wasn't easy explaining to the Muggle doctors how Moody was injured. I made up something about it being some kind of electrical shock and they seemed to halfway believe me. Moody was finally well enough to be moved, so I contacted St. Mungo's and he was taken there a fortnight ago. As I waited there at St. Mungo's, I had time to reflect on things. I thought of all the things I had ignored to pursue the death eaters… your friendships, and Ginny especially, that's when I knew I had to come back; I had to see you all again. I chose to walk here so that I would have more time to think things through, and, never thought I would say this, but I was getting a little tired of magic. I plan to beg Ginny for forgiveness, if she will still have me."

"Oh no, Harry," said Hermione with a gasp.

"What…"

Ron let go of Hermione and faced his best friend. "It's like this mate, Ginny is getting married today."

"Oh, wondered what all the decorations were for," said Harry, almost in a daze. He looked up at his two friends and smiled weakly at them… this was the last image he would have for a bit, as a clenched fist caught him on the side of the head and knocked him to the ground, where he lay unconscious…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter was having the most wonderful dream. He was laying beside a pond, in a beautiful flower covered meadow, on a bright sunny day. He stretched out his arms and took in all of the wonderful sights, scents and sounds that surrounded him. The most wonderfully colored birds were flitting amongst the trees, their melodic voices adding to the pleasure that he was experiencing at this moment. He looked up to the top of a small knoll and saw something that brought him even more pleasure… a young girl, with the prettiest long, flaming red hair was standing there, smiling at him. She moved towards him, quickening her pace; his heart skipped a bit when he saw that it was his beloved Ginny. He stood up to greet her, his arms outstretched. As he reached out to take her in his arms, he noticed that she wasn't smiling after all; she in fact had a grimace of pure hatred etched on her face; that was when she hit him… again. It was Ginny who had knocked Harry unconscious in the first place. Harry woke with a start…

"Ginny!" screamed Ron. "Calm down damn it! You'll kill him!"

"Good, I want to kill the bastard!" screamed the frenzied read head at the top of her lungs.

"Ginny, no, you know you don't mean it," yelled Hermione, stepping in front of Ginny just as she swung again.

_THUNK… _

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't fast enough to get out of the way and Ginny was now two for two in the undeclared boxing challenge.

"Hermione, no…. Look what you made me do Potter! Why do you always have to mess things up for me? Oh Hermione, what have I done?"

Ron was now holding on to his little sister with all of his might. "Here Harry, you hold Ginny while I check on Hermione!"

Harry shook his head no, he wasn't having any part of that plan, he would check on Hermione.

"Mmmm…" said a dazed sounding voice at that moment.

Hermione sat upright, rubbing her jaw. Ginny broke free and sat down on the ground next to her friend. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you; I was going for that skinny, stupid looking git next to you."

"Erm… nice to see you again too, Ginny," said Harry.

"Don't you talk to me," screamed Ginny as she jumped up, looking as if she was ready to wail on Harry some more.

Ron immediately grabbed Ginny again as Hermione tackled her around the knees. With both of them holding her down, she was reduced to kicking and screaming, until at last, totally exhausted, she collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"All right, you can both get off me now, I promise I won't try to kill him," panted Ginny.

"Or even try to hurt him?" said Hermione, gasping for breath.

Ginny seemed to mull this last part over for a bit before she finally shook her head in agreement.

Ron and Hermione warily got up and released the young red head, keeping an eye on her none the less, as she gazed at Harry with a look of pure venom.

"Right then, this is much more civilized," chirped Hermione, as she felt of her jaw to make sure that Ginny hadn't broken it.

Ron helped Hermione up and suggested that they have his Mom check her over to make sure that she was okay.

"What about me?" asked Harry. "You aren't going to leave me with … her… are you?"

"Oh please; big, brave Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, afraid to be alone with a mere slip of a girl?" taunted Ginny. "You can have your wand out and be ready to hex me if that will make you feel safer, Harry!"

"I… I…" started Harry.

"Duh… duh…" taunted Ginny.

"All right Ginny, that's enough!" commanded Ron. "I have to get Hermione looked after and it's obvious that you two have much to talk about. So just settle down and try to act like a lady for a change!"

Ginny made a grab for her wand, as if to lay a monster Bat Bogey Hex on Ron, but Harry grabbed her from behind and they both went tumbling in the grass.

"Get off me you foul git, get off me!"

"No, Ginny, we are going to talk even if we have to do it while I hold you down."

Ron shook his head and led Hermione off to be tended to by Mrs. Weasley. "If she gets loose, where do you want your remains sent mate?" said Ron as he left; he was only half joking.

Harry and Ginny lay there in the grass, him holding her tightly so that she couldn't get loose to cause him further harm.

"Are you going to let me go," she asked with a tremor of hatred in her voice.

"What, do you think I look that stupid?"

'We all know that in your case Mr. Potter, you don't have to look stupid to be stupid!"

"Ginny please, please let me explain…"

"Explain? Explain? A little late for that isn't it? In case you haven't heard, it's my wedding day. It's the happiest day of my life, I am going to marry Dean and we will be happy for the rest of our lives."

"Dean? Dean Thomas? I thought you told me once that he was a childish git that you didn't want to have anything to do with anymore?"

Ginny turned her body to get away from Harry and in doing so pressed herself closer to him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him, but the nearness of him brought back old feelings, old memories of the first time he had kissed her and held her close.

She looked up at him and all of the pent up emotions exploded inside of her. How could she hate someone so much and love someone so much all at the same time? As she looked into those wonderful green eyes, a large tear made its way down her cheek.

"Ginny, I didn't hurt you did I?" Harry asked, stupidly, when he saw that she was crying.

At this Ginny didn't know weather to laugh or cry, finally responding, "Of course you hurt me you bastard, you take a young girl's heart and rip it right out of her, stepping on it like she doesn't count for anything, like you never cared for her… of course you hurt me…" Her body was now shaking with the intensity of her sobs.

At this, Harry released her, as she curled up into a tiny, pitiful little ball… He petted her hair, loving the feel of it, loving the scent of it… loving everything about her.

"You have to know Gin… when I told you I loved you, I meant it. I love you still. I just couldn't bear to think of you being in danger because of me. They would have come after you. I couldn't have been off tracking down death eaters and protecting you at the same time…"

She raised up, her eyes flashing, "Well mister all things to all people Harry Potter, maybe I didn't want your protection, maybe your love would have been all I needed to be safe in this world, maybe all I wanted was for you to love me as much as I… as I love you…"

She stood up quickly and turned towards the house.

"Ginny, where are you going? If I heard things correctly we just said that we both still love each other."

"Harry, I am going to the house to get ready for my wedding. I am marrying Dean Thomas today." And she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat there on the grass for the longest time. His mind was racing as he went over what had just happened. For a second time now, he had lost the girl that he truly loved. Ginny still loved him, he knew that, but the Weasley pride would not allow her to forgive him and take him back. He couldn't really blame her, he was an ass; he hadn't given her enough credit for being tough enough to handle the pursuit of the Death Eaters. He knew he was wrong…now, but it was too late, she was lost to him forever.

Sighing, he got up and walked back to his hiding place behind the big bush. Guests were arriving now, and Harry wanted to see some of his old friends… at least from a distance. He smiled when he saw that two of the first to arrive were Neville and Luna. Neville was now working as a teaching assistant to Professor Sprout. It was obvious that he was being groomed to take over her position when she was ready to retire. Neville had found his place; he was always so talented when it came to Herbology. Luna was so devoted to him, mothering him and carefully pushing his wheelchair into the garden area. Ever since Neville had been crippled in the final battle, while saving her life, Luna had become his constant companion. She even moved in with him, against her parent's wishes, so that she could care for him. Some people thought that she was just doing this to show her gratitude, but Harry knew that she really loved him.

Next to arrive was Headmistress Mcgonagle. Harry was so happy for her. She had been most courageous during the battle and had also been the driving force behind the effort to rebuild Hogwarts to its former grandeur. It was only fitting that she would be named the Headmistress of the new Hogwarts.

Tears glistened in Harry's eyes as he thought of one person who wouldn't be there. Hagrid had of course been killed while defending Hogwarts Castle. He had counted for so many of the enemy dead; it was due to Hagrid's bravery that Hogwarts was not completely destroyed. Harry smiled when he recalled the memory of his good friend.

Harry ducked lower when he saw two familiar faces come out of the house. It was Fred and George Weasley. Harry remembered Ron's warning about how the twins would like to pound on him a bit… because of Ginny. Harry marveled at the fact that even though the brothers had every right to hate him, they still made regular deposits to his Gringotts bank account, his share of the profits from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the fantastically successful joke and gift shop that the twins had built. Harry had given the boys his prize money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and they had put it to good use.

Sighing again, Harry lay down on the grass behind the bush and continued to watch people arrive.

"Ginny, can I come in?" said Hermione softly as she tapped on the bedroom door.

"Yes…" came the meek reply.

As Hermione entered the room, Ginny ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I am so sorry."

"That's okay Ginny, I understand… but you shouldn't have hit Harry either!"

"Oh bugger Harry Potter! I hope I hurt him!"

"I'm sure you did," said Hermione with a smile.

"Why do you think he had to come back today, Hermione? Do you think he really wants to ruin my chance for happiness?"

"No Ginny, I don't think that he knew anything about this being your wedding day. I think he was honest about why he came back."

"What did he say Hermione?"

"I don't remember verbatim, but it was basically that he realized that he had been a total git in his treatment of you and that he loves you and he was going to try to win you back."

"Oh Hermione, did he really say that?"

"Yes he did."

"Well, it makes no difference, I love Dean."

"Do you Ginny?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just that from some of the conversations that we have had, I get the sense that maybe you aren't quite over Harry. It seems that even when you are talking about Dean, you somehow manage to bring Harry into the conversation."

Turning away from Hermione, Ginny walked to the window, staring out at the gathering crowd.

"Am I really that obvious, Hermione?"

"Yes, pretty much."

Ginny turned to face her friend again. Hermione walked to her and they hugged each other again, both crying now.

"What a mess we are Hermione. I love Harry Potter so much but I will be damned if I let him hurt me again. And you can't get my lump of a brother to admit how much he loves you… and I know he truly loves you."

Hermione just nodded her head and began crying even harder.

"Hey you two are you about ready?" called Ron from the hallway.

"Go away!" yelled the girls in unison.

_Girls_ thought Ron to himself. _Wonder what's got their wands in a knot now? _

Ron went outside and discovered Harry in his hiding place behind the bush.

"Hey mate. Enjoying the peep show?" asked Ron with a slight grin.

"I just wanted to see some of the people before I left," replied Harry.

"Leave? You aren't leaving again are you?"

"I'm sorry Ron, but I just don't think I can bear to see Ginny and Dean together, I truly do love her but I have just mucked it all up, there is nothing I can do."

Ron lowered his head, about to agree with Harry, when a sudden gleam came to his eyes.

"Well you know, Harry, maybe you are catching a break in all of this."

"What do you mean by that Ron?" replied Harry with a bit of tension in his voice.

"Well, Ginny can be a right fiery little dragon at times, and you remember what you had to do the last time you faced a dragon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You better figure it out quick Potter, it's time for the wedding; I have to go!"

Ron smiled as the ceremony started and he saw Hermione walking toward him, to join up with him for the walk down the aisle. He took her arm in his and smiled again as she smiled at him. _She is so beautiful _he thought to himself, enjoying the touch of her. _You know, Harry isn't the only one who has been stupid towards the girl he loves. _They reached the alter and split off, groomsmen to the right and bridesmaids to the left. Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione; it was like he had had an awakening. He kept thinking of Hermione and how much she had done for him and meant to him over the years. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even see Ginny come down the aisle on the arm of her Father; he didn't even hear the joiner speaking at first. He just kept thinking about Hermione and what he had to do, he had to make it right with her, and he would. Right after the ceremony he was going to tell her how much he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever. He wasn't going to be like Harry…Harry. The thought of Harry snapped him back to reality… just in time to hear the joiner say…"If anyone knows of a reason why these two should not be joined in marriage, let him speak now or forever hold his peace..."

Swoooooooooosh…

Everybody turned as one at the noise, with Ron yelling at the top of his lungs… "All right Harry!"

All of the guests were treated to the sight of Harry Potter, on his world class Firebolt broom, swooping down the aisle directly towards Ginny. With one deft move, he grabbed her around the waist, settled her on his broom, and blasted away from the startled guests.

"All right Potter! Way to go!" screamed Fred and George, as they jumped up on their chairs and began to dance around. Then, realizing that they were supposed to be angry with Harry, they sat back down and hung their heads after receiving a withering glare from their Mum.

Ginny screamed at him. "Harry Potter, you let me go, you let me go right now!"

"Might smart a bit if I let you go now Ginny, we're pretty high up," yelled Harry against the rush of the wind.

Looking down, Ginny instantly grabbed Harry around the neck and held on for dear life.

"What are you doing Harry? What are you doing?"

"I'm finally doing something right when it comes to how I feel about you. I am not going to let you marry Dean or anyone else. I love you, we were meant to be together."

"But… but…"

"Duh… duh…" replied Harry with a chuckle.

At this, Ginny broke out laughing and held Harry even closer.

"What changed your mind, Potter?" she yelled in his ear.

"Some things in this world are just too precious to lose Ginny. You are so precious to me, you are my love."

She turned his face to hers and kissed him long and lovingly.

"What are we going to do now, Harry?" asked Ginny after she finally came up for air.

"Well, I suppose that we should lay low for a couple of days, letting your parents know that you are okay of course. Then we'll go back to the Burrow on bended knees and ask your folks if they wouldn't mind putting on another wedding."

Ginny took his face in her hands. "If my family doesn't kill you, I would love to be Mrs. Harry James Potter."

Smiling, Harry kissed her again as he held her tightly and pulled back on his broom, heading ever higher into the warm summer sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**(5)**

**The Wedding**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**NOW WE'VE DONE IT, WHAT DO WE DO NOW?**

Harry James Potter awoke to the scent of vanilla and strawberries mixed in with that of fresh straw. Confused for a moment he smiled when he remembered that he and Ginny had come upon this Muggle barn last evening when the two of them were seeking shelter for the night. Some farmer was responsible for the straw that they were laying on and Ginny was responsible for the scent of vanilla and strawberries. Ginny always smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Ginny. Genevra Molly Weasley. Harry had finally admitted to himself that he loved her, more than that, he didn't want to live without her, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, he wanted to marry her. He watched her as she slept, her long, red hair draped around her shoulders with just the slightest hint of a pout on her face. Harry couldn't stop himself; he leaned over and gently kissed her on the neck, getting some of her hair in his mouth in the process. Ginny sat up with a start. Before Harry could get untangled from her hair he was pulled over on top of her.

"Easy there mate! Not till we are married," said Ginny giggling.

"Ginny, honest, I wasn't trying to do anything I just wanted to kiss you and I got tangled in your hair, I… I… I…"

"Oh stop it Mister Potter, I know you were trying to have your way with me!"

"No Ginny, I wasn't, honest, I…"

"Oh Harry, you are so proper. I'm just teasing you," laughed Ginny.

"Please don't do that Ginny, it's going to be difficult enough to get back in your family's good graces. If your Mum thought I had tried anything like you-know-what with you it would be the Cruciatis curse for me for sure!"

Ginny laughed out loud and pulled Harry to her in a fierce hug.

"It's no wonder I love you Harry. It's no wonder that I have always loved you and will never stop loving you. Of all your wonderful qualities the most important to me is that you are simply a good person. You always want to do the right thing."

Harry looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Unable to resist any longer he kissed her long and passionately. After the kiss they clung to each other almost as if they were both afraid to let go, each afraid that if they let go the other might disappear. They lay back down on the straw and for the longest time just looked into each others eyes. Then Ginny spoke.

"That was some exit we made from the wedding Harry. I imagine it will be talked about for years to come. They will talk about what a dashing, heroic figure you made and what a smarmy, scarlet woman I was for letting you take me away from Dean."

"I think scarlet woman is a bit harsh Ginny. I did after all take you by force, we hadn't planned it together."

"No Harry, we didn't plan it together but I know what people will say. I don't know how I am ever going to get Dean to forgive me. I never did love Dean, Harry. I just had it in my mind that he was a likable fellow and I had to have some way to get over you or I was going to go insane. I'm a terrible, terrible person Harry, how can you want to be with me?"

Ginny now began to sob uncontrollably and held on to Harry tighter and tighter.

"Come on now Ginny. We've both made a bit of a mess of things but we have to work together to try to straighten things out. The most important thing is that we are going to be together. I would prefer that everyone, including Dean would accept that fact and I don't want to have to fight with your family but I will if I have to. In the end, we will be together, no matter what anyone has to say about it."

Harry's words seemed to sooth Ginny and she stopped her sobbing. Harry dried her eyes with his handkerchief and they both sat back down on the straw pile. Harry leaned back on the straw and Ginny nestled herself in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Okay Ginny, let's plan this out, let's plan our return to the Burrow."

Before Ginny could answer, there came a tapping at the window of the barn. Harry got up and walked over to the window.

"Oh no!" said Harry.

"What is it Harry?"

"It's Pigwidgeon, we've been found before we have our returned planned out."

"Well, at least if it's Pig, that means that Ron sent him and you did say that Ron seemed to be encouraging you to do something," said Ginny.

"Probably no one else in the family wants to have any kind of contact with me Ginny, I'm sure that I must be Persona non grata with your Mum by now.

Harry opened the window and the little owl began to fly excitedly about the barn, a plain, brown envelope in its mouth.

"Pig! Stop that this instant and come to me!" spoke Ginny sharply.

Immediately the little owl fluttered over to Ginny and perched himself on her leg. Ginny gently took the letter he was carrying in his beak and stroked the creature's neck and back.

"Sorry Pig, I don't have any treats for you," said Ginny.

"Here's some corn over here in this bin, maybe he will be happy with that," said Harry.

Harry offered the little bird some corn kernels and he did indeed seem to be satisfied with it.

"Here Harry, you read it. I can't bear to," said Ginny.

Reluctantly Harry took the envelope and opened it, he recognized Ron's handwriting at once. He began to read out loud;

_Bloody Hell Harry, what were you thinking? I know I suggested you do something but you've really gone and put your foot in it. I was just able to keep Mum from reporting you to the Ministry for Magic for abducting Ginny. I talked her out of that and then she wanted to send you a howler. Is Ginny alright? Are you okay? How did Ginny react to what you did? You need to send Pig back immediately on receiving this and let Mum know that Ginny is okay. Then, you both need to get back here as quick as you can and face the music. I think I've got them all talked out of hexing you for now but you need to get back here quick!_

_Ron _

P.S. Oh Harry I am so happy for you both. I know in my heart that Ginny never stopped loving you. Tell Ginny I send my love and I will help you two any way I can to smooth things over with the family.

P.S.S. Shortly after you left, Ron asked me to marry him; I said yes. I am so happy.

Love from Hermione

"Well, what does it say?" asked Hermione.

"Oh nothing much. Your Mum has offered a bounty on me dead or alive and Ron and Hermione are getting married."

"What? You're joking!" said Ginny.

"I am about the bounty but not about Ron and Hermione," said Harry with a bemused look on his face.

Ginny grabbed the letter from Harry and read it for herself.

"Oh Harry, this is wonderful news. I didn't think the silly git would ever get round to letting her know how he really felt. I'm so happy for them!"

"Me too Ginny, now all we have to do is get our situation straightened out."

"Almost forgot about that Harry."

"First thing is. Will you marry me Ginny?"

Ginny looked up abruptly.

"Gosh Harry, I know you said you wanted to be with me always but when you come right out and ask me, that's a lot to take in."

"So are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you, you silly git!"

Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, I've officially asked and you have officially accepted."

"Are we going to send Pig back with a message?" asked Ginny.

"I don't think so Ginny. With the Firebolt we would beat him back easily; it would make the written message moot. We'll send him off when we leave."

So what do we say to your parents, and your brothers?" asked Harry.

"And poor Dean," added Ginny.

"And poor Dean," said Harry.

*********

It was unusually quiet at the Burrow. All of the male residents crept around as if they were in fear for their lives. The object of their fear was one Molly Prewett Weasley. The matriarch of the Weasley clan had been on a rampage ever since her daughter had been carried off on her wedding day. Carried off by a young man that Molly had considered one of the family, someone that she had treated like a son.

"Morning Mum. When's breakfast?" said Ron Weasley in a cheery voice as he entered the kitchen.

Arthur Weasley, who had been sitting quietly in a corner of the kitchen, immediately winced and tried to scrunch down in his chair to make himself a smaller target.

"Breakfast! What do you mean Breakfast! How can you think of breakfast at a time like this? Your sister has been kidnapped, taken off to who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what that Potter person and all you can think about is your stomach!"

"Potter person? That is Harry you are talking about Mum. He is still Harry, still a friend of the family," said Ron.

"Friend of the family indeed," said Molly. "No true friend of the family would do what he did.

"But Mum, I know for sure that Harry loved Ginny. He had his reasons for dumping her before; he was trying to protect her. He didn't want Voldemort and the DeathEaters to know how much he loved her. She would have been a target for sure. Besides Mum, it didn't look to me like Ginny was too upset with things when she and Harry blasted off on his Firebolt. It was Harry's last chance to be with the girl he loves."

"You don't know anything Ronald. You don't fully understand what is proper and what is improper," yelled Molly.

"I think I understand more than you give me credit for. I understand exactly how Harry feels because that's the same way I feel about Hermione and I suspect that Ginny is happier now than she has been for a long time!" Ron yelled back at his Mother.

"That's enough Ron! You apologize to your Mother immediately and don't let me ever hear of you yelling at her again!" spoke Arthur Weasley in a stern voice.

"That's right Ronald don't …" started Molly.

"And Molly, you need to be quiet too." said Arthur.

Molly turned to stare at her husband, a look of rage on her face but she remained silent.

"Ron, do as I said, apologize to your Mother!" said Arthur.

"I'm sorry Mum, I didn't mean to yell. I just felt the need to stand up for Harry. If I'm reading things correctly, Harry is going to be a part of this family and everybody needs to get past this."

"Good morning everyone. Should I come back later?" asked Hermione timidly.

"No love, you stay right here. It may not be official yet but you are already a part of this family, unlike Mister Harry James Potter!" said Molly.

Ron started to swell up and it looked like he was going to leap to Harry's defense but before he could say anything Hermione took his hand, an act that seemed to have a calming effect on him.

"Molly, that isn't fair. You know what a good person Harry is and I suspect that Ron is right about Harry's motives for the way he has treated Ginny. I will admit to having some angry thoughts about what Harry has done but now that I've had some time to reflect on things I believe that it will all work out for the best. Besides Molly, you can't sit there and honestly tell me that you hate Harry now," said Arthur.

By now, Molly was sobbing and working herself into a miserable state. Hermione sat down beside her future Mother-in-law and put an arm around the distraught woman's shoulder. The two women hugged and Molly began crying even harder.

'Oh Hermione, it was such a lovely wedding, everything had gone as planned right up to the point that Harry did what he did. Harry spoiled it all," said Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, you know that I love you and I am so happy that I am going to have you for my second Mum, but I have to be honest with you, you can't let the fact that Harry ruined the wedding cloud your feelings toward him. Ginny and I have talked many times and I know she is going to be much happier now. She could have hexed Harry right off of that broom if she had wanted to. I guarantee you she didn't want to."

Molly's tears subsided as she looked around the room. Ron came over to her and hugged his Mum tightly.

"I'm sorry Mum. I'm sorry I yelled," said Ron.

"I'm sorry too Ron. I've been a walking Howler and I have to stop. I'll go round the twist if I don't. I've got to get my mind right as far as Harry is concerned."

"You might want to hurry up that getting your mind right part Mum," said Ron staring out the window. "Guess who just landed in the back yard?"


	6. Chapter 6

**(6)**

**The Wedding**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**WAR ZONE!**

"Well here we are Harry, home sweet home," said Ginny.

Harry gave a nervous laugh and squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Ready if you are Ginny," replied Harry.

They hadn't taken a step when…

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER! " **yelled Molly as she stepped out of the kitchen into the back yard. She didn't get a chance to say another word because at that moment two blurred figures came running from the house and barreled into Harry, knocking him to the ground.

"Trifle with our sister will you Potter?" yelled Bill Weasley.

"You had your chance and you wasted it, now you are trying to ruin her life and we won't let you!" screamed Charley Weasley.

The two older Weasley brothers continued to pummel poor Harry until they were suddenly attacked by a screaming, red-haired Banshee in a white, wedding dress.

"Get off him you two gits before I hex the both of you!" yelled Ginny.

Ginny had landed on top of the pile, hitting and biting her brothers in a furious assault. She didn't have her wand with her but she knew that Harry was carrying his and in a flash she had snatched it from his waistband and pointed it towards Bill and hit him with one of her famous Bat-Bogey hex's. As Bill grabbed his nose and tried to fight off the Bat-Bogeys that were attacking him, Charlie slapped the wand away from Ginny and renewed his attack on Harry. Before Charlie could do much more damage he was grabbed by Ron and pulled away from the battered Harry. Ron had grown quite a bit and even though Charlie was bigger then him it wasn't by much and the two were evenly matched. Ginny joined in to help Ron and they both began beating on their older brother. In the process of all this action, Ginny's wedding dress had been ripped down the back and covered with dirt.

"Stop it! Stop It Immediately!" yelled Molly. "Stop fighting!"

By this time, Arthur had finally gotten over his initial shock and had moved in to try to separate all of the combatants. He was now rolling around on the ground, trying to keep Ginny from killing Charlie, and at the same time trying to keep Charlie away from Harry.

Fred and George, who up to now had played the role of interested spectators, looked to their Mother for guidance.

"Don't just stand there, go help your Father! " Molly yelled at them.

The twins immediately jumped on the pile and with the aid of their Father managed to get everyone separated so that no one was any longer being hit.

"What's the matter with you?" yelled Charlie at Ron. "Why are you taking Potter's side? You know how he has treated Ginny. We have to restore her honor?"

With that, Ginny broke free from her Dad and hit Charlie full on the jaw with her fist, knocking him to the ground.

'I'll take care of my own honor thank you very much. Besides, there is no honor to restore. Harry didn't dishonor me, he did what he did out of love for me, it took me a long time to figure that out but I did. I love Harry and I won't stand for anyone in this family laying hands on him. If that means that I can no longer be a part of this family then so be it, Harry and I will go off and make our own family, without any of you!" , yelled Ginny at the top of her lungs.

Ginny now knelt beside Harry and held him close, like a lioness protecting her cub.

"Easy there sis. I'm on your side, remember? Harry is my best mate and I'm not going to let anyone hurt him," said Ron.

"All right, let's just everyone calm down. Ginny, take that hex off Bill," commanded Arthur.

Ginny did as she was told and Bill was instantly relieved of his suffering. Everyone was now standing up and there were many stern glares being given. Ginny was trying to dust Harry off and stop the blood that was oozing from his nose. Harry for his part was fixed on the skin that Ginny was showing through her torn dress and was actually smiling a bit.

Hermione, who had been timidly standing in the doorway, now approached Ginny and Harry.

"Are you all right Harry? Did they hurt you? Ginny are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"I'm okay Hermione but you might take Ginny inside and get her cleaned up a bit, "said Harry.

"I'm not going anywhere until everyone promises that Harry won't be harmed. If I don't get that promise then Harry and I are leaving right now," said Ginny.

"Ginny, dear no one is going to hurt Harry, I promise you," said Molly.

Molly looked coldly at Bill and Charlie, and the two knew that she meant business. Harry Potter was safe at the Burrow again, perhaps not entirely welcome, but safe.

"All right then, I'm going to change, Hermione would you please come with me," said Ginny.

The two young women entered the house and went up to Ginny's room.

Those who remained looked at each other in an uneasy silence. George finally spoke.

"Hey Harry, that was some exit you made from the wedding! Of course I lost a Galleon to Fred cause I didn't think you would have the stones to come back here but I'm glad you did!"

"Enough!" shouted Molly. "I'll not have you condoning his actions, acting as though it was some noble thing he did. You don't know what he has been up to with your sister!"

"Mrs. Weasley! I didn't do anything with Ginny. We love each other. I wasn't sure how she felt when I first flew off with her and if she had wanted I would have brought her right back. She didn't want me to bring her back. She wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her but I have done nothing to dishonor her!" said Harry, his face glowing red.

"Perhaps you haven't dishonored her but you have dishonored the Weasley family name. What will people think of us now?" lamented Molly.

"Now, now Molly I hardly think…" started Arthur.

"I won't hear it Arthur. Potter and Ginny may want to be together and they may end up together but I don't have to like the way they've gone about it. It's for certain that he is not welcome to stay here like a member of the family!"

Molly's words cut through Harry like a knife. Mrs. Weasley had never called him just Potter before. The fact that she was banishing him from the Burrow, a place he thought of as his home, was ripping at his heart.

"Now Molly…" started Arthur again.

This time it was Harry who interrupted Mr. Weasley.

"She's right Mr. Weasley. I have brought dishonor on your home. I have betrayed your trust, I will find a place to stay in the village," said Harry.

"Right then, we should be able to find a cozy little place for two in the village," said Ginny, who along with Hermione had just come back from the house.

"Ginny, I don't mean for you to leave, you are my daughter and I love you," said Molly.

"Sorry Mum but if Harry isn't welcome here then neither am I."

Molly began to sob heavily and she was soon joined by Ginny. Finally Hermione began crying too; she had no particular reason but often found herself joining in when others were crying.

"Ginny! May I speak with you in private?" said Harry.

Ginny looked up at him with red eyes and took his hand; she guided him to their spot down by the pond. Their spot under the old maple tree where they had had so many talks. They sat down and Harry offered Ginny his kerchief. She dabbed her eyes and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You okay Ginny?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hate it that my Mum is acting like a git."

"Don't say that Ginny, your Mum is one of the most wonderful people in the world. She has just had her pride hurt and sometimes that can be worse than a physical wound. You know she loves you more than anything."

"I know Harry but I won't let her come between us, I won't lose you again."

Ginny put her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly, as if she was afraid that he was going to somehow slip away from her.

Harry tilted her head up and kissed her warmly on the lips.

"No one is ever going to come between us again Ginny, I promise you that."

They held each other under that comfortable old tree a long time before Harry finally spoke.

"You Mum is right about one thing though, I can't stay here right now."

"I know Harry that's why I said we could find something in the village."

"You don't understand Ginny. I can't stay here but you must!"

"No Harry I won't…"

"Please Ginny just listen to me for a bit. Right now your family is in very fragile condition. Half of them hate me and half seem to be on my side. If you go away with me now, who knows how long it will take your Mum to forgive me or if she ever will forgive me?"

"But Harry I don't…"

"Look Ginny, I'll just be over the hill, in the Village. I'm not going to go wandering off. I don't intend to lose you again, you have to believe me. You have to start the healing process with your family. For that to happen you have to be here."

Ginny stood up and walked to the edge of the pond where she picked up some pebbles. She idly tossed the pebbles, one at a time, into the calm waters. A million thoughts raced through her mind until at last she was out of pebbles and devoid of an argument to what Harry had said.

"All right Harry. I'll do as you say. I'll try to rebuild my relationship with Mum and I'll try to get Bill and Charlie to stop hating you."

Harry could tell by Ginny's voice that her heart wasn't in this and that she really wanted to go and stay with him in the village. He stood up and pulled her close to him. As he often did, he sniffed her hair as he held her close and a bright smile crossed his face. He took a step backward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll just be over the hill, in the village; we can get together every day and plan what we are going to do with our lives. I expect that you will get tired of seeing me every day so you can work on family rebuilding when you've had enough of me. Maybe I can come here some of the time and gradually work my way back into everyone's good graces."

"Mmm… I could never get tired of being with you Harry," murmured Ginny.

Harry chuckled a bit and was rewarded with a light swat to the top of his head.

"All right luv, lets go back and tell everyone that I will be leaving. I will meet you tomorrow morning at ten, at the top of the hill and from there I'll show you where I'll be staying. Okay?"

"Okay Harry. I love you so much," said Ginny.

"And I love you Ginny. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure things out."

Harry got another light swat on the head and the couple laughed. Hand in hand they

started up the path back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**(7)**

**The Wedding**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**FIGURING THINGS OUT**

Ginny Weasley awoke early, determined to begin the healing process for her family. As things now stood, her Mother and two older brothers seemed to really hate her choice for a husband; Harry James Potter. Her brother Ron was of course on Harry's side as was his girlfriend Hermione. Arthur Weasley and Fleur Weasley seemed to be rather neutral at the moment but could go either way. It was going to be difficult to keep track of things without a scorecard. Ginny had decided that she would help her Mum prepare breakfast this morning and just generally make a fuss over her. She figured that her Mum was the key to solving the problem; if she could get her Mum to forgive Harry and accept him back into the family then everything else would fall back into place. With that thought in mind Ginny got dressed and with a look of determination she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mum! Sure smells great in here. What can I do to help?"

"Good morning Ginny dear. You can do the biscuits if you like."

_This was a high honor indeed, _thought Ginny to herself. Her Mother usually would not let anyone but herself fix the breakfast biscuits; perhaps she was also trying to restore the family to normal.

Ginny busied herself with the biscuits as Ron entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mum, morning Ginny," said a cheery Ron.

Ginny was surprised when Ron gave both her and his Mother a peck on the cheek. She couldn't remember the last time he had done that. Maybe everyone was going to make an effort to put things right.

"That bloody Potter isn't coming for breakfast is he?" asked a surly Bill Weasley as he joined the others in the kitchen.

Ginny rounded on Bill in a flash, her hand on her wand and her face turning red.

"I warned you Bill Weasley. His name is Harry and when you talk about him or to him you will be civil or I'll hex you like you've never had it before," yelled Ginny.

Bill instinctively grabbed his nose and backed quickly away from his sister.

"Ginny! Put your wand away! I won't have any of that going on in this house!" said Molly as she stepped between her two combative children.

"You heard him Mum. I won't stand for it, I won't have people in this house treat Harry like he is some untrustworthy stranger," said Ginny.

"All I said was Potter. That is his name isn't it?" said a defiant Bill.

Ginny took a step toward Bill and immediately found herself in a bear hug from Ron

"Let me go, let me go Ron or I'll hex you too," said Ginny as she struggled to free herself from Ron's grip.

"Cool down sis, you aren't helping things," said Ron.

"More Potter trouble?" asked Charlie from the doorway. "He doesn't even have to be here to cause a fuss."

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" screamed Ginny as she kicked Ron and tried her best to free her wand and get to Charlie.

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW," thundered Arthur Weasley who had just now entered the kitchen.

"I won't have this going on in my home," said Arthur, a dark look upon his face.

Ginny had never seen her Father quite so angry and therefore decided to try to calm down even though Ron still had her in a bear hug.

"Ron, let go of your sister," said Arthur.

"But Dad, she…," began Ron.

"She isn't going to hex you or anyone else. Isn't that right Ginny?" said Arthur.

"Yes Father, I'm not going to hex anyone."

"Good, now here is how it is going to be. There will be no more hexing or fighting in this house over Harry Potter," said Arthur.

Molly looked for a moment like she wanted to say something to her husband but had second thoughts about it after realizing just how upset Arthur was.

"When anyone refers to Harry in the future they will refer to him as Harry and not Potter. Is that understood?"

Bill and Charlie grudgingly nodded their heads.

"Ron, I said to let go of your sister!"

"Um… right Dad," said Ron while still keeping a close eye on Ginny.

"Harry is an integral part of this family and from the looks of things Ginny has forgiven him. Forgiven him to the point that if he would pop the question she would consent to be his wife. Am I correct Ginny?" said Arthur.

Ginny glowed bright red and simply nodded her head.

"There you have it then. Harry Potter is going to be part of this family and those of you who think otherwise need to come to grips with reality!" said Arthur as he looked directly at Molly.

"For those of you who have a problem with Harry, you need to get your minds right and get over any of his transgressions real or imagined and put them behind you! Is that clear?"

Ginny looked at her Mum expecting some sort of retort but was surprised to she her just standing there with a sheepish look on her face,

"Fine then, lets all sit down to breakfast and start behaving as a normal wizard family should," said Arthur.

Everyone pitched in to help set the breakfast table and seated themselves for a morning feast. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, sausages, hotcakes and biscuits. It was quieter than normal for a Weasley meal but at least there were no more angry words and it was agreed that Ginny had done a superb job in fixing the biscuits. When the meal was over Arthur told the women to have a rest and the men would clean up the kitchen. Ron of course groaned at having to do _girl stuff _but one look from his Father corrected his attitude.

"Mum, do you mind if I use some of the leftover chicken in the icebox to make some sandwiches?" asked Ginny.

"Sandwiches dear?"

"Yes Mum, I'm going to have a little picnic with Harry at the top of the knoll on the way to town. I'm anxious to see how things have worked out for him as far as getting a place to stay."

"Well, um… yes, of course dear you can use the chicken and I'll whip up a bit of treacle tart for you to take along and some pumpkin juice to help it all go down," said Molly.

Ginny smiled. Her Mum knew that treacle tart was Harry's favorite; perhaps this was a sign that Molly really was going to try to get things back to normal.

Molly and Ginny spent an enjoyable morning just chatting over tea at the kitchen table while watching the men folk clean up after breakfast. Arthur kept thinking of other little tasks to keep his sons busy that morning and Ron kept getting grumpier and grumpier. Hermione finally rescued him when she asked him to help her tend to the garden and he readily agreed. It was soon approaching noontime and Ginny made ready to go meet Harry at the top of the knoll.

"Here Ginny, take this blanket with you so that you and Harry will have something to sit on," said Molly as she pressed a blanket into her daughter's hands. "And be sure to tell Harry that we all said hello."

Ginny was pleased with her Mum's last comment but at the same time she was irritated with the looks on the faces of her brothers Charlie and Bill. It was clear that the boys didn't want to be included in their Mother's kind words to Harry but they also knew better than to anger their Mum.

Realizing that there was no point starting a row with her brothers, Ginny gathered up the picnic basket and the blanket and headed out to meet Harry.

It had been a pretty good morning for Harry Potter. He had had a good night's sleep in his new digs and of course he always felt better when he knew that he was going to be with Ginny; as he approached the top of the knoll he saw that Ginny was already there and had set up a picnic for them; he smiled broadly.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry approaching; she immediately rose and ran to him. He took her in his arms and gave her a long, loving hug followed by a very passionate kiss.

"Wow Harry!" said Ginny, finally coming up for air. "If you are going to kiss me like that after we have been apart for a bit I'm going to stay away from you a little more often!"

They both laughed as Harry picked Ginny up and deposited her on the blanket, taking a seat beside her.

Ginny pushed him down and snuggled up to him. He held her in his arms, enjoying the warmth of her and the wonderful scent of her beautiful red hair.

Harry looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

"You just can't know how happy you make me Ginny. When I am with you like this I just feel absolutely invincible."

Ginny giggled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"The next time you cast a Patronus spell will you think of this moment Harry?"

"You laugh Ginny but I would say that it will be highly likely that I do think of this moment."

They both smiled and just lay there holding each other for the longest time.

Finally both of them remembered the purpose of having a picnic and they tucked in to the chicken sandwiches, treacle tart and pumpkin juice. After finishing the delightful meal Harry seemed to be in a hurry to get moving.

"Come on Ginny, let's clean things up and take a walk into town. I want to show you my new digs," said Harry.

Ginny jumped up and clapped her hands. "Oh yes Harry, I would love to see your place. What's it like? Do you have a lot of room? How did you find it?"

Harry laughed and gave Ginny a hug. "Easy Ginny, all your questions will be answered when we get to town. I will tell you that your Father helped me get the place."

"Daddy? How did Daddy help you?"

"When I left the Burrow the other day he slipped me a piece of paper with a name and address on it. It was the address of a little bookstore in the town. Its owned by a very nice little old lady named Mrs. Griggs. She sells all kinds of books and she also has a little apartment that she rents out."

"Oh Harry that's wonderful. You have a nice place to stay and its close by the Burrow and it shows that Dad must not be angry with you if he is willing to help you like that!"

"I hadn't thought about that last bit Ginny but I think you are right. You know, I even have a little part-time job now."

"A job! Doing what may I ask?"

"I work in the bookstore a few hours a day and Mrs. Griggs takes a bit off of the rent."

"You can't mean it! Harry Potter, the chosen one, the savior of the Wizarding World, working in a bookstore in Ottery St. Catchpole."

Ginny saw Harry's cheeks go red as he lowered his head and she knew that she had embarrassed him and hurt his feelings.

She quickly grabbed Harry in a big hug and held him tight. "Harry I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just totally gob smacked that you of all people would be working in a bookstore.

Harry held her close and whispered. "Its okay Ginny. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I can understand why my having this kind of job would be shocking to you."

They stood there embracing for a while longer until Ginny finally spoke.

"Okay Harry explain to me what this is all about."

"Well Ginny, its like this, everything that we have been through in the last few years has begun to take a toll on me. I feel like I am stretched to my limits and if I have to do one more spell or incantation I will go completely round the twist. You know how much I love magic Ginny; I don't want to get to a point where I hate it. I just need to relax a bit and take a slower pace. We both know there are still DeathEaters out there and the killing probably isn't over yet. I just need this time to relax and collect my thoughts. Living and working at the bookstore with you close by should be just the cure for what ails me."

Ginny held him at arms length and looked deep into his eyes. "If that's what you need Harry then I'm behind you one hundred percent."

With that she kissed him and then held him close.

"Come on Ginny let's pack up. I want to introduce you to Mrs. Griggs, I think you will really like her and I know she will like you."

"How will you explain me to her Harry?"

"Oh, I'll just tell her that you are one of my little playmates and we are on a play date," said Harry with a mischievous grin.

Harry's comment earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Play date indeed. You wouldn't really say that would you Harry?"

"No, I was just kidding," said Harry catching his breath. "Mrs. Griggs does treat me like a little kid though so you will have to be ready for that."

"If she needs some reminding as to how old you are we can show her how good you can kiss," said Ginny.

Harry gave a nervous laugh and picked up the picnic basket. Hand in hand they started down the path to Ottery St. Catchpole.


	8. Chapter 8

**(8)**

**The Wedding**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**TERROR REVISITED**

"I hate these bloody Gnomes," said an obviously angry Bill Weasley.

"Just keep tossing them or we never will get finished," said his brother Charlie.

"I thought Ron and Hermione were supposed to be doing this. Why did she send us out here and call them in?" asked Bill.

"We are being punished you stupid git, anyone with half a brain could see that!" said Charlie.

"Oh, is that why you recognized it so quickly," replied Bill.

Charlie threw a hapless Gnome at his brother, just missing as the little creature sailed over the hedge row.

"What gripes me the most is that we are grown men. She can't punish us like this, it isn't fitting. She can't do it!" said Bill.

"Well look around genius, she is doing it. We are both still afraid of her and you know it," said Charlie.

"One of us should just march right up there and tell her what's what," groused Bill.

"Are you going to be the one to do it then?" asked Ron, who had just returned to the garden with a cold glass of pumpkin juice in his hand.

Bill glowered at his younger brother but said nothing.

"It just goes to show that we were right. Potter causes problems for this family even when he isn't around," said Charlie.

"Forgotten already have you? You know that Mum said you were supposed to call him Harry and not Potter," said Ron who was turning red and starting to become irritated with his older siblings.

"You don't seem to care or perhaps you are just too thick to understand the damage Potter has done to this family's reputation. He's made our little sister out to look like a… a… scarlet woman," said Bill, his voice rising in anger.

"Scarlet woman? You take that back Bill! Don't you say anything like that about Ginny," yelled Ron.

"I won't take it back, it's true and you can't stop me from saying it Ron!"

This was more than Ron could take. He was still a little afraid of his older brothers but he wasn't going to let them besmirch his little sister and his best mate. Without giving it much thought Ron launched himself at Bill and caught him with a good haymaker right to his brother's chin. As Bill hit the ground the dance was on. Charlie tackled Ron and drove him to the ground; in the next instant the three of them were hitting, kicking, biting and rolling in the dirt.

The sounds of the three brothers pounding on each other reached Molly's ears and she, Arthur and Hermione came running to the battlefield.

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Molly as she pointed her wand at the three boys.

The boys were immediately frozen in position. They could still hear and see but they could not move a muscle. The scene they presented might have been comical if it weren't for the fact that Ron was trying his best to beat his older brothers into bloody submission. You had Bill with his hands full of Ron's hair, you had Ron with his mouth full of Bill's fingers and you had Charlie trying to hit Ron wherever he could find an opening.

"All right you three. I know you can hear me and I'm sure you can tell by my tone that I've had it with all three of you. You've been fighting about Harry again, I'm sure of that. Well I'm going to take the blame for letting things get to this state. When Harry flew off with Ginny I was embarrassed for our family. I thought that it made Ginny look cheap and that we would be a laughing stock throughout the wizarding world. I felt that Harry was showing a lack of respect for Ginny and our family. Well, I was wrong. All Harry ever wanted to do was protect Ginny and love her. When it looked like he might lose her forever he did something that not many young men would have been brave enough to do. He knew he was taking a risk but he didn't let that stop him, he loves Ginny and he wasn't going to let her get away again. The next time I see Harry I'm going to beg his forgiveness and welcome him back to this family. He has never been anything but kind and protective to this family, he doesn't deserve the way we have been treating him. Bill, Charlie if you can't accept that then you need to find someplace else to stay when you come for a visit because Harry Potter will always be welcome at the Burrow!"

"Well spoken Molly, you are right of course," said Arthur as he put his arm around his wife.

"Alright Ron you first. _Finite Incantatem!" _said Molly.

"Mom! Bill called Ginny a scarlet woman and…," started Ron.

"You heard your Mother, now be quiet Ron," commanded Arthur.

Ron hung his head sheepishly and moved over to stand beside Hermione who put her arms around him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"You're next Charlie. _Finite Incantatem!"_

Charlie picked himself up off the ground and said nothing. It was clear that his Mother's message had gotten through to him.

"And now for Bill, the chief instigator. _Finite Incantatem!"._

Bill stood up and faced his diminutive Mother.

"Are we clear about things Bill?" said Molly.

"Yes Mum we're clear."

"Well if this ever becomes an issue again, you can be sure that I will tell Ginny that you called her a scarlet woman," said Molly.

Bill didn't make a sound; he just put his hands to his nose and stared at his Mother with more than a little apprehension.

"Harry dear, I was just looking for you, and I see you've brought one of your little friends with you," said Mrs. Griggs.

Harry chuckled inwardly as he saw Ginny's cheeks begin to glow a bright red.

"Yes Mrs. Griggs, this is my little playmate Ginevra Molly Weasley," said Harry, trying to be cute.

Unfortunately for Harry, he and Ginny were holding hands when he made his unfortunate comment and she was at this moment digging a thumbnail into his skin.

"Ouch!"

"Something wrong Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Griggs.

Harry looked at Ginny and from the expression on her face he knew he had better back peddle quickly or face the possibility of losing a hand.

"Well, you see Mrs. Griggs I was just kidding around. Ginny and I are much older than you think we are, as a matter of fact, Ginny is my… my… fiancé."

Ginny looked at Harry with very wide eyes and a huge grin on her face. This was the first time that Harry had referred to her as his fiancé, to anyone.

"Oh my! Fiancé did you say? Why I never would have guessed you were old enough for that. Oh my that's wonderful, congratulations to both of you. Have you set a date yet Ginevra?"

"Please Mrs. Griggs I like for my friends to call me Ginny and I do hope that we can get to be good friends."

"Of course we will dear. Now about that wedding date, have you set it yet?"

"No, we haven't set a date yet; there are some issues that we have to clear up first."

Ginny gave Harry a knowing look and he just responded with a slight chuckle.

"Well if the date isn't set yet that gives us plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" asked Ginny.

"Why wedding planning of course! I know that you and your Mum must have gobs of good ideas about what you want to do with your wedding but I have just loads and loads of books in the store here about wedding planning and if you will indulge and old lady I would just love to show you some of them."

Mrs. Griggs was so enthusiastic and excited about the wedding that Ginny just couldn't turn down her offer to look through some of the many wedding planning books she had available.

"Harry dear, I am going to put on the teapot and sit down with Ginny here to see if we can't come up with some special ideas for your wedding. In the meantime would you be a luv and put up those new books that arrived this morning, they are still boxed and sitting near the front door entrance. When you've finished you can come join us for tea."

"Right Mrs. Griggs I'll get right on it."

"Don't be in too big a hurry my dear, give us girls a little time to chat," said Mrs. Griggs with an infectious smile.

"No problem," said Harry as he left the room.

Harry found the boxes of books and there were a lot of them. Cookbooks, murder mysteries, romance novels and true to life adventure novels. Mrs. Griggs sure had covered all of her bases with this order. _Well, I'd better get to it or I never will get any tea, I…_

A loud, piercing scream cut through Harry like a knife. It was Ginny!

"Did you two get all of the Gnomes out of the garden?" Molly asked her sons Bill and Charlie.

"Yes Mum its all clear," said Bill.

"Until they decide to come back of course," said Charlie.

"Well Ron can take care of it when they come back, I know you two have to get back to your jobs," said Molly.

"Aw Mum, can't be just find a way to get rid of the Gnomes permanently," griped Ron.

"Ron, you know that no spell or potion currently exists that will make the Gnomes go away permanently. However, I am working on a new…"

Molly was cut off in mid-sentence as a Patronus in the form of a silver Weasel flashed into the room. All eyes in the room were on the silver image as it spoke.

_**Listen well Weasleys! We have you daughter. She is being held at the old Malfoy mansion. If you want to see her alive again you must tell Harry Potter to come to the mansion… alone. If any but Potter attempt to enter the Malfoy mansion your daughter will die instantly. Tell Potter that he has one hour to make an appearance! **_

With that, the Patronus was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

There was immediate shouting and confusion among the Weasleys and their guests.

"Arthur, we've got to go after her!" yelled Molly.

"Mum's right Dad, we have to get her out of that place!" said Ron.

"Come on Dad let's get her out," shouted Fred and George in unison.

Arthur raised his hands and asked for silence from everybody.

"Quiet down everyone, quiet down. We have to think through this. You heard what the voice from the Patronus said. If we go charging in there they will kill Ginny. We have to form a plan, we have to find Harry," said Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley is right, it's me they want," said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to the doorway. Harry Potter had arrived.

"Harry, they've got Ginny they're holding her at Malfoy manor. They sent a Patronus with a message," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry nodded and then explained to everyone what had happened at the bookstore.

"After I made sure that Mrs. Griggs was alright I immediately apparated here," said Harry.

"What are we going to do mate?" asked Ron.

"There is only one thing to do. I have to do exactly what they say and I have to do it quickly," said Harry.

"But they will kill you Harry! We have to come up with some kind of plan so that you aren't just throwing your life away!" said Bill.

"Let us go with you Harry, together we can free her!" said Charlie.

Harry smiled at the two brothers; it looked like all was forgiven. Too bad he might not live to enjoy it.

"No! Nobody is going but me, initially that is," said Harry.

"But Harry you have to have a plan, you can't go alone," said Arthur.

"I do have a plan Mr. Weasley and I don't think I will be going alone. You all wait here and stay ready for my signal. It will be a Patronus from either me or Ginny. When it arrives I want you to come straight away to Malfoy manor as quickly as possible."

There is someone who I think will help me. She might not want to help me but if she doesn't she will be heading straight away to Azkaban prison for a nice long stay."


	9. Chapter 9

**(9)**

**The Wedding**

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note*****

**As someone said, "All good things(I hope this has been good for you) must come to an end." I was going to end this story twice before but I kept getting so many positive comments that I just kept going. The time has come now for this story to end and I want to say how much I appreciate the kind words you have had for me and yes I even appreciate the criticisms because constructive criticism only helps one to become a better writer. Please look out for my new story titled 'The 19 Years'. True Harry Potter fans will already know what this one is about. Thanks again.**

**Barnabus Collins ****J **

**FINIS**

Harry Potter apparated just inside the gate of what had once been the stately Malfoy Manor. It had fallen into disrepair since the death of Lucius Malfoy. His wife Narcissa wasn't strong enough to maintain the estate by herself and her son Draco no longer wanted anything to do with the place. It appeared that Draco had finally seen the light, he was still a jerk but he wasn't DeathEater material or so it seemed. Harry's little side trip had almost made him late for the hour time limit the DeathEaters had set. He stepped cautiously forward, hand on his wand, waiting for the trap to be sprung. He knew it was coming, he just didn't know when. As he started up the steps to the main entrance the huge oaken doors swung open as if they were the jaws of some nightmare creature preparing to take him into its maw…

The mood at the Burrow was quite somber, everyone waited with apprehension for a Patronus from either Ginny or Harry that would signal the Weasley clan to go to the Malfoy manor as quickly as possible and be ready for a fight.

"We never should have let him go alone," said Molly.

"Now Molly I think its best we trust Harry's judgment in this situation," replied Arthur.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I think Mr. Weasley is right. In all of the years I've know him he always seems to know the right thing to do… mostly," said Hermione.

"Hermione is right Mum. Harry has pulled our chestnuts out of the fire more than once and he's saved Ginny before, don't forget that," offered Ron.

"You know he would give his life to save her," added Bill.

"Harry will save her if anybody can," said Charley.

"I don't want him to give his life. I want Ginny and Harry both safely back here with me, that's what I want," said Molly sobbing softly.

As Arthur moved to put his arm around Molly to comfort her there was a knock at the door.

Everyone pulled out their wand and pointed it at the door as Ron eased forward and slowly opened the door. It was Dean Thomas.

"Dean!" yelped Molly as she ran to him and smothered him in a patented Molly Weasley hug.

"It's so good to see you Dean. What brings you here?" asked Molly.

"Wasn't sure if I would be welcomed here but I had a few wedding presents that had come into my possession and need to be returned but I wasn't sure how to do it. I figured you folks would know who they needed to be returned to."

"Dean, you will always be welcome here," said Molly giving him another crushing hug.

"Why did you all have your wands out and pointed at me when I came in," asked Dean.

Arthur quickly explained the situation to Dean and let him know that they were waiting to head to Malfoy Manor at top speed as soon as the Patronus arrived.

"You can count me in too. I will always have a place in my heart for Ginny, and Harry and I were mates once," said Dean.

"Bless you Dean. Bless you and thank you," said Molly.

"Now where is that bloody Patronus?" asked Ron.

Ginny tried to close her eyes but the Petrificus Totalus spell she was under would not allow it. She was chained to a brick wall, hanging by her wrists. She had been tortured with the Cruciatis curse almost to the point of madness. Every bit of her body screamed with the agony of what the DeathEaters had done to her but the sight that she was now forced to look at gave her more pain than anything the DeathEaters had done. Her love, her Harry had been taken by the DeathEaters and was now sprawled out on the floor of the cell. They were doing the same thing to him that they had done to her. First they placed him under the Petrificus Totalus spell and now they were using the Cruciatis curse on him. His body was seething with the most unbearable pain a person could imagine. She knew that Harry wanted to scream out in agony but the body-bind spell would not allow it. Ginny could tell from Harry's eyes that he was near the breaking point. She didn't know how much longer he could last.

Suddenly the DeathEaters stopped their torture of Harry and stood back to admire their handy work.

"Whew! This cursing is thirsty business. I need a pint and a bit of a breather," said the tallest DeathEater.

"Let's go ahead and finish him," said another.

"Plenty of time for that. You don't want to put an end to all of our fun too soon," said a third.

A DeathEater who appeared to be the leader of this group stepped up close to Harry and looked deep into his eyes.

'He's just about had it. Don't think there is too much left of him. Don't forget, when we are done with him we can still have some more fun with the Weasley tart. Don't forget, some of the others want a shot at the two of them also, we can't have all the fun," said the leader.

The DeathEaters finally decided to chain Harry up by his wrists so that he was facing Ginny.

"You two take a last long look at each other, there will be a new group in to finish you off after we've had a pint or two," said the leader as he hit Harry in the stomach as hard as he could.

The DeathEaters exited the cell, closing the door and leaving the young couple to hang there, staring at each other. A little tear rolled down Ginny's cheek as she thought about nothing but her sweet Harry, oblivious to her own pain. If she only had the power, if she was only stronger… then she saw it.

A tiny red beetle had worked its way under the cell door. It seemed to be looking around as if checking out the cell. Then the beetle scurried over to Harry and took up a position in front of him. Suddenly the beetle had vanished and in its place stood… Rita Skeeter!

Very cautiously Rita looked around the cell as if she expected to be attacked at any minute. They she drew a wand, pointed it at Harry's locked chains and whispered "_Alohomora!"_

Harry immediately dropped to the cell floor and lay motionless. Rita pointed her wand at Harry again and whispered "_Finite Incantatum!"_

It was all Harry could do to keep from crying out in pain when the body-bind spell had been lifted from him. He managed to control himself though as Rita performed the same spells on Ginny that she had performed on him. Ginny now lay on the cell floor beside him, moaning softly.

"Ginny please, I know it hurts but you have to be quiet my love, we can't let them hear us," pleaded Harry.

Ginny smiled and was able to control her pain. She took Harry's hand in hers and held it tightly.

"We're unchained Harry but I don't know how we will be able to get out of this room. I heard them talking and they have placed wards on this room that won't allow us to apparate out. I also heard them say that there must be twenty or more of them here in the manor, too many for us to fight past if we try to go through the door!"

"Pardon me for interrupting but I'm getting out of here the same way I came in. That's the deal we had Potter. I help you release the Weasley girl and in return you never report me as an unregistered Animagus and have me sent to Azkaban prison. Well, she is released and I am leaving," said Rita as she bent down and handed Harry two wands.

"Yes Rita, that was our deal, thanks. You can go now," said Harry.

"Harry you can't just let her go without helping us get away," said Ginny.

"Its okay Ginny, she has done her part, besides I have a plan," said Harry.

With that, Rita reverted to her beetle shape and scurried back out under the cell door.

Harry handed Ginny a wand and helped her move around behind an overturned table in the middle of the cell. They both crouched low and held each other tightly.

"Okay Ginny we have to send a Patronus to the Burrow to tell them to get here as quickly as possible. Go ahead, you do it."

Ginny closed her eyes and searched her mind for a happy thought to help create her Patronus which was a horse but even when she thought about the first time Harry had kissed her she just couldn't make the Patronus come.

"I… I don't think I can do it Harry. It just won't form, you try it!"

"Okay Ginny I'll give it a go."

Harry racked his brain for memory after memory and even though the most pleasant memories would come into his mind he could not get the Patronus to form. Finally, exhausted, Harry lay back and Ginny rested her head on his chest.

"Can't seem to do it Ginny, my grand plan isn't working," said Harry with a half smirk on his face.

"Oh Harry, you mean we can't send for help?"

"No, it looks like the great Harry Potter has failed you, when you needed him the most."

"Don't say that Harry. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known there would be a problem forming a Patronus."

"I should have known, I should have figured things out. Now I've led us to this."

"Harry, I…"

"What's going on? Where are they?" yelled a voice from the cell door view port.

Harry quickly rose and yelled "_Sectumsempra_**" **as he pointed his wand at the door. The DeathEater screamed and fell backward into the hall, his face oozing blood from a large gash across his eyes.

Harry and Ginny could hear the other DeathEaters yelling now and the sound of running feet.

"We might not be able to get out Ginny but we can make it hard for them to get to us."

Harry pointed his wand at the door again and a brick wall immediately sprang up in front of it.

"It will take a little bit of time for them to get through that Ginny."

Ginny pulled Harry back down behind the table with her and held him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Harry. If this has to be my last day then all I could ask is that I get to spend it with you. I loved you from the first time I saw you Harry Potter and I never stopped."

"I have to be the luckiest bloke alive to have your love Ginny and to be as much in love with you as I am."

Ginny snuggled closer to Harry as the DeathEaters began to attack Harry's protective wall.

"I'm afraid the wall won't last long Ginny but we can for sure give a good account of ourselves."

"Harry, I don't want to be taken by them again. I don't think I could take that kind of pain again. I don't want to end up like Neville's parents. There is no telling what else they might do to me."

Harry rested his chin gently on top of Ginny's head. He smiled as he realized that even after all she had been through she still smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Harry leaned back a bit and with his hand under her chin he lifted her head so that they were at eye level.

"I won't let them take you again Ginny, I promise you that."

**BOOM!**

Ginny screamed as a portion of the wall collapsed.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _yelled a voice from the hallway.

A green light just missed Harry as he fired back, "_Avada Kadavra_!" Harry didn't miss.

More curses entered the room.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Crucio!"_

Ginny quickly regained her composure and fired off a curse at the hole in the wall. She hit a DeathEater and evened up the odds a bit.

The DeathEaters backed away from the cell and all was quiet for a bit. Harry Figured they were just regrouping for the final assault. A million thoughts raced through his mind but he kept coming back to one thought, he couldn't let them take Ginny alive.

"I don't know if we can hold them again Harry. You know what must be done, I don't want to be taken and I don't think I have the strength to go on," said Ginny in a husky voice.

"And I wouldn't want to live in a world without you my love," said Harry.

Ginny smiled and took hold of Harry's wand hand. She guided the tip of his wand to the center of her chest. She then touched her own wand to Harry's chest.

"On three my love?" asked Ginny as she smiled her brightest smile at him.

"On three my love," replied Harry as he returned her smile tooth for tooth.

"_**Avada Kadavra!"**_

The whole cell shook and the sound of battle was everywhere. Harry realized that there seemed to be a new element involved in the fight, the battle now was taking place in the main hallway, away from the cell.

"What is it Harry?" said a muffled voice from under Harry's body. Harry had thrown himself on top of Ginny to protect her.

"Don't know for sure luv but I think the cavalry has arrived."

"Cavalry? What are you talking about?" asked Ginny as she managed to wriggle out from under Harry.

"Just something I picked up from one of Dudley's books. I think we have help from the Burrow."

Harry and Ginny crept to the hole in the wall and peered out at what was happening. The entire Weasley clan along with Hermione, Fleur, Dean Thomas and even Rita Skeeter had taken the DeathEaters by complete surprise. When Harry and Ginny joined in, the two pronged attack was too much for the DeathEaters, fifteen of them had been killed outright, three were wounded and three had surrendered.

"Ginny! Harry!" screamed Molly as she gathered them up in her arms and squeezed for all she was worth.

"You did it Harry, you saved her. Way to go Harry!" said Bill as he pounded Harry on the back.

Charlie grabbed Harry's hand and attempted to shake it off his arm, at least that was what it felt like to Harry.

Ron was guarding the prisoners and gave Harry a big thumbs up. He didn't even stop smiling when Hermione gave Harry a huge lingering kiss right on the mouth.

Harry was finally able to separate himself from the pile of people and found himself face to face with Rita Skeeter.

"Rita! It was you wasn't it? You Apparated to the Burrow and brought help didn't you?" asked Harry.

Rita seemed to blush a bit and nodded her head.

"That wasn't part of our deal though. Why did you do it?"

"Well, when you first explained your plan to me I just had it in the back of my mind that something could go wrong and since I'm not the totally bad person that everyone thinks I am I decided I'd better lend a hand. Besides Potter, if something ever happened to you, what would I have to write about?"

Harry just shook his head and laughed. The kiss that he gave Rita brought another blush to her face.

From out of the mass of Weasleys Ginny came running to Harry and the two young lovers held each other and kissed long and lovingly, oblivious to all the joyful faces around them.

**Two Months later**

Harry took one last look at himself in the mirror and decided that he just might make a respectable looking husband for Ginny after all. His battle wounds were pretty much healed now.

There was a knock on the door and Ron entered.

"Hey Harry, look who's here," said Ron.

Behind Ron stood Dean Thomas with a present in his hand.

"Hello Dean," said Harry.

"Hello Harry," replied Dean as he handed Harry the present.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem Harry. Are you all okay now Harry, all healed up that is?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, all healed up."

"Good," said Dean.

**WACK!**

Dean swung from downtown and hit Harry squarely on the chin, dropping him on the floor in a heap.

Ron immediately jumped Dean and a big time brawl was beginning to breakout when Harry staggered to his feet.

"Stop Ron! That's enough!" commanded Harry.

"But Harry, he…," started Ron.

"It's okay Ron. Dean and I both know that I deserved that."

"I still have strong feelings for Ginny but I want most of all for her to be happy. You take care of her, treat her right and maybe we can be mates again some day," said Dean.

"I'll look forward to that day," said Harry.

Dean quickly turned and left the burrow, leaving Harry with an aching jaw.

Well, here he stood. Ron by his side and Hermione in her place as maid of honor. Harry had never seen so many pretty girls at one gathering but when Ginny entered, on her Father's arm, there was no doubt as to who the most beautiful girl in the world was.

Ginny and her Father approached the alter and stopped.

"Who gives this woman in matrimony?" asked the joiner.

"I do," replied Arthur as he kissed Ginny on the cheek and took his seat next to Molly.

Ginny stepped up to the alter and turned to face Harry. They were both smiling so brightly it looked as if they might burst with happiness.

The joiner began, "Friends and family, we are gathered here today…"


End file.
